During wash and rinse cycles, dishwashing appliances typically circulate a fluid through the wash chamber and over articles such as pots, pans, silverware, and other cooking utensils. The fluid can be e.g., various combinations of water and detergent during the wash cycle or water (which may include additives) during the rinse cycle. Typically the fluid is recirculated during a given cycle using a pump. Fluid is collected at or near the bottom of the wash chamber and pumped back into the chamber through e.g., nozzles in the spray arms and other openings that direct the fluid against the articles to be cleaned or rinsed.
Depending upon the level of soil upon the articles, the fluid will become contaminated with the soil in the form of debris and particles that are carried with the fluid. In order to protect the pump and make sure the fluid can continue to recirculate through the wash chamber, the fluid is typically filtered during its movement between the wash chamber and the pump so that relatively clean fluid is supplied to the pump inlet. In addition to pump protection, such filtration also helps to clean the articles by removing soil from the fluid.
Accordingly, typical dishwashers include a sump for collection of fluid from the dishwasher wash chamber. The sump may be in fluid communication with the pump. Further, a filter, generally known as a coarse filter, may be provided adjacent the sump, to filter the fluid before it is provided to the sump.
However, a variety of problems have arisen with many currently known dishwasher appliances due to the use of such filters. For example, such filters require occasional cleaning, during which the user of the dishwasher is expected to remove the filter. However, many known filters utilize mechanical fasteners to hold the filters in place in the dishwashing appliance which require the consumer to utilize various tools to remove the filter. Further, during operation of a dishwashing appliance, air can become trapped below the filter. Known vents for allowing this trapped air to escape from the filter require addition, separate attachment to the dishwashing appliance, thus requiring the user to separately remove the vent. These disadvantages can lead users to neglect to clean the filter, resulting in inefficiency of and damage to the dishwashing appliance.
Accordingly, improved vents and improved apparatus for coupling filters within dishwashing appliances are desired in the art. Specifically, the elimination of separate fasteners for coupling such filters, and improved venting components, would be advantageous.